Seraphim
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: Bill's got big plans, and Gravity Falls is the big end to them. Can anyone, of present, past, or even inhuman descent, stop him? One can only pray. (Slight character death. Fanfic contains Christian elements and an OC - don't like, don't read. This is my first Gravity Falls fic so be gentle please, though flames will be sent to Antarctica and snuffed out. Written for my Seraph AU.)


Amidst the darkness of a late Friday night, a figure in casual, warm attire stood just along the outskirts of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Acquiring soft features and gentle eyes that observed the small town perhaps half a mile ahead of him, a smile fainted his lips.

The cool summer wind that breezed through him was as innocuous as the old, torn up road that would lead him down into the silent midst of buildings and scattered lights. He remembered vaguely what it was like to feel it, to shiver and try to rub away the goosebumps on his arms. What it was like to wince at the rough ground under his bare feet, and require (now useless) necessities, such as shoes, to prevent him from any sort of injury. It felt like centuries had passed since he'd last been to Gravity Falls, and he let himself bask in his return for only a moment.

Only a moment, and then sight a warped wisp of black.

The black didn't bother to weave or swerve around objects, it had no need. It simply phased through anything in it's way, zipping across the town with the wind and then veiling itself in the darkness of Oregon's woods.

That was his sign. The dark-haired man dipped his hands into his jacket pockets and began walking down into the town.

* * *

><p>The wisp made its way through the woods, passing over endless yards of grass and dirt, and causing animals' heads to snap toward it, eyes following as it went by. All up until finally, finally, it slowed to a stop. It's bulging, beady yellow eyes laden upon the young girl before it.<p>

Many of it's brethren resided here, on the outskirts of the clearing, silently hanging about, sometimes stirring, and then quickly reposing themselves. Any who were too rowdy were picked up by one of the larger demons and flung far, far from the spot as reminder to stay well-behaved.

The spirits hung about, forming a black wall around the spot, shielding it from outsider's view, but of every being only one could enter; their leader and Gravity Falls's Landholder, Amon.

Curled up under the branches of a large willow tree, and surrounded by luscious grass and wildflowers, a young child slept on, the Landholder beside her, sharp, black claws dug into her mind.

The small wisp of black from before, more appropriately known as Paranoia, shuffled about anxiously amongst the ring of demons. His form was akin to that of a raven-black iguana, little larger than a cat. His face looked as if it'd been shoved back into it's head, compressed in on itself with an upward curving horned snout, that huffed out yellowish puffs of sulfur.

His long neck drooped his head down in submissiveness, small, mousey ears flattening back against it's skull, "Sir," it rasped out, eyes bright with anticipation and focused on the large entity above the human as it flicked it's long, spiked and scaled tail, "I've news!"

The small creature was hushed by several demons, and it squawked, skittering out of the way as one tried to step on it.

Paranoia muttered bitter words to himself and looked back toward his leader. Timidly, he began exceeding the boundaries of the area, but gave off a frightful screech when he was dragged back by his tail.

Upside down, he looked into the large, dry eyes of Fear. Fear, a large, mangled mass of black and long, thick limbs, sneered, "What do you think you're doing, little pest?"

Paranoia hated Fear. He always paraded around, head high and smug smile dripping with his ego, but there could be no Fear without Paranoia! Paranoia was the feed that gave Fear a place to grow! But still, he received no credit.

Paranoia spoke through the clouds of rotten air being huffed into his face, "I-I've news for the Landholder! I've the news!"

Fear scoffed, a bit too loudly for the other demons comfort, "We're not to bother him! You of all should know that."

As the two bickered, the other demons around the ring squirmed uneasily, seeing the Landholder coming out of his tense concentration. He blinked once, then twice, and took the moment to take in the sight of the still child under him. Her hair was as silky as always, and face serene, although dirty. Her eyes remained closed.

As long as she was continued sleeping, all was well. It wasn't her time yet.

Keeping one claw embedded deep into her mind, he half turned to focus his attention on the skirmish occurring behind him, "_What_, exactly, is the problem?"

Fear paused, a sniveling demon tight in one taloned hand, currently prepared to throw him miles away, in a dare he attempt to bother the Landholder again. The silently snickering and insulting demons nearby silenced, turning from their source of entertainment toward their leader.

Paranoia screeched pathetically, squirming helplessly in his bully's grip, "My lord! My lord! Save me! Help me from him!"

The Landholder regarded Paranoia with contempt, "Are you the one who used to serve me decades ago?" At his small nod, Landlord waved one large hand, "Let him be."

He turned back toward the young girl before him, growing agitated at the many "thank you's" from his small servant scrambling toward him. "Have you not been at work? You're rather small, these days."

"The people become aware, my lord! I am no longer able to bind any of them," he answered rather disdainfully.

"Touch the lives of those around them. Use things, if you must." The Landholder pressed his other hand into the girl's mind, seeing her become uncomfortable.

"I have tried, my lord."

"So try harder!"

"I have, I have!" He rasped, and cowered at the glare sent his way.

"Perhaps I should have let Fear fling you when he wanted. Is this all you've come to disturb my work for? For your weaknesses?" He squinted at the smaller as he jeered, becoming more and more upset at the demon's state. He almost pitied him.

Too bad demons didn't have pity.

"No. NOOO!" He screamed the word in terror, feeling himself be picked up by his tail again. Oh, how degrading it was to be held like this, and in front of many other demons! Especially when he, once upon a time, was above every single one of them… He curled his tail close to himself with his humiliation, "Please, my lord, listen to me! I've news! I've news! Don't throw me, please!"

The Landholder paused at these words, caring little for how Paranoia trembled and whimpered fearfully as he dangled from his sharp claws. "Elaborate."

"It's time, sir. It's time. We can begin."

Oh, that certainly _was_ news!

Paranoia was flung into the dirt hard as the Landholder rang out laughter, "Delightful! Simply delightful!"

Half turning away from the child again, he threw a claw toward Fear, "Take to whoever you please!" Then to Insanity, "Play with their minds!" To despair, he commanded, "Let the Pines have no hope! Demons," he glanced around the ring, filled with a sadistic glee, "Go forth and do your trouble. Remember where I have assigned you now!"

He faced Paranoia, "Ready Gravity Falls for my arrival. Our time has come to begin our work. Gravity Falls _will_ become ours. We will not be so easily overtaken this time!"

* * *

><p>The clouds passed over the sliver of waning moon, blocking the world from it's glow and casting long shadows across the land. Gravity Falls was asleep. No crickets chirped, nor frogs. No birds sang or flew across the sky. Despite the few citizens who seemed to lie awake in their homes, lights glowing from their windows, the area was undisturbed. Not one speck of life did stir outside. Save for the wind, though it's caress was soft and did little but bring the trees alive ever so slightly.<p>

Step by soundless step, the visitor slowly made his way through the town until he came upon it's single, rundown church.

Gravity Falls Alliance Church.

Not for decades had it been used, or properly cleaned up it seemed. Seeing the plants growing through the floor, and rotted boards in parts of the ceiling where rain had leaked through, the young man sighed softly.

The place had really let itself go since his last time here.

The wooden pews were askew, and their durability was rightfully questionable. He eyed the large gaping hole in the floor and moved his gaze to the torn up wall and ceiling. What had _happened_ here? Nevermind the destruction, a man sat on one of the couple straightened pews up near the front.

The usually creaky wood floor silent underneath him, the visitor approached the old geezer, whose hands were clasped together as he spoke aloud in an awkward but pleading prayer.

"...I've never really done this before. Praying and all that jazz has never really been my thing. But, uh, if you're really up there then… well, then, could you… Oh, I don't know, spare a minute for me and just listen?"

Stanford scratched at his beard rather awkwardly, "There's been a lot going on in my life… I guess you'd alright know about it, though, being the big guy in the sky, right?" He allowed himself a soft chuckle in the lone building. "If you could just kind of… lend a helping hand or reach out a little bit… I'd be thankful."

He stared at the worn alter, with the cross in the middle of the wall somehow still hanging, and was silent for a few, dragged out minutes, as if waiting for some sort of answer. Some sort of sign from above to come to him, and that would tell him everything would be okay.

None came.

He sighed and muttered, "This is stupid."

"No, it's not. He's listening. Keep going," Steniel offered a smile, placing a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder, "He hears you. Please, continue."

Stanford moved up from his place beside the younger man, speaking a bit louder as he walked around, needing to move as he spoke. Sitting just felt too awkward to him.

"I mean, I got those kids to take care of. Don't get me wrong, the little rascals aren't that bad. But Dipper, oh, buddy, he's getting close to some deep shi-uh, stuff, and he runs head-on into situations without thinking. No, scratch that, he overthinks everything and _then_ gets himself involved in the worst situations."

He ran a hand through his hair, having left his fez back on the pew, "And then there's Mabel. The kid is just crazy. She really doesn't think about consequences as much as her brother. I guess you could say she's a lot like me. Heh, as if that's not reason enough to worry."

"But that's not why I'm worried. I'm more worried about the things these kids are pursuing after. They don't know the trouble it could get them into." Stan sighed, looking up at the ceiling a moment, "You get it. You're God. Er, that is, if you're actually real, then you're the guy I'm talking to."

Yet, if there was a God, then why would He care to help Stanford now, after a lifetime of letting him stumble and fall in the dirt? Stanford had been picked on, beat up, then was forced to become the image his father wished him to be. He'd lost the girl of his dreams, been pulled into some very bad, illegal decisions, and, worst of all, he'd lost...

Swallowing thickly, he spun and wagged an accusing finger at the cross as he snapped, "You let so much bad happen... You let people die and suffer and the only way You let them have any sort of mercy is if they turn to You! What kind of God is so full of Himself that He'll treat the beings He supposedly created like toys? Who's to say you're even real? Just some stupid book?!"

Steniel, settled in a pew, listened as Stanford rambled on. His orders were to stay mostly amicable, and he did so, watching as Resentment and Doubt arrived, pricking at the human's mind like strings. They either didn't see or completely disregarded Steniel.

Doubt cooed, "Does God _really_ care for you? For anyone? Listen to yourself, you're talking to nothing! You're in a rundown church and there's no one here to listen but yourself."

Stanford sat down in front of Steniel, head in his hands, "This is dumb…"

"What's God ever done for you?" Jeered Resentment, "He took away the person you were closest to, never let anyone love you. Name one good thing he's put into your life!"

Stanford sat up to look at the cross, a mixture of emotions and thoughts rolling around inside him.

Steniel reached up from behind to squeeze Stanford's shoulder, "God has given you many things. Just look. You'll find and you'll see."

Stanford closed his eyes, breathing out a soft sigh and relaxing. He needed to push away these negative thoughts. He had good things. He had the shack, his health, he lived in a nice town, he was prospering, and, above all, he had his niece and nephew. "I guess I can give you a chance though."

He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples before looking up at the altar again, chin in his palm. "I've never done this whole religion thing… You know I've never been one for that. There's too much to follow and not enough physical, solid ground to rely on. But, uh… I suppose I can give it a shot. I just might need a little time. I won't change my whole… everything. But I'll try to be a bit more decent - a bit. Though, if I'm going to do this whole thing, you gotta promise to help me out with the stuff in my life, and you know what I'm talking about."

After another pause, Stanford got up, "Well… Real or not, this whole talking thing is pretty, ah, therapeutic I guess, relaxing. Uhm… Bye. Or Amen, whatever."

Steniel watched Stanford as he slipped his hands into his pockets, staring at the altar wistfully, and then turned and left.

Steniel followed alongside him, unable to stop Doubt as he plucked at Stanford's thoughts, only sending him into lower despair.

Stanford pressed a hand to his temples, a migraine forming from all the thoughts inside. He muttered, "And while you're at it, help me get rid of these doubts. Just let me know what to do or whatever."

Doubt and Resentment recoiled as if someone had snapped them with a rubber band. Steniel got an okay, and in a blur of white sent the two demons flying back with synonymous screeches of pain and terror.

Resentment was the first to skitter to his feet, hissing, "What was that? What was that?"

Doubt fumbled to stand, looking about as he snarled, "It was Him. He's here! _It's_ here!"

The two were reluctant, but moved back into the darkness, fleeing from the place.

Steniel stood by Stanford, pure white sword raised. His clothes became white garments, draping down over his body as his large wings now showed, protruding from his back and sweeping down toward the floor in a beautiful cascade of feathers. Steniel sheathed his sword, and then accompanied the human to his car.

Stanford's migraine faded away as he went and got into the old car, thoughts coming clearer to him as he drove away from the church. His brother would've been proud of him for even praying, much less, going to a church to do it… Stanley was the main reason that he was trying this - putting his trust in some higher being, in God. Stanford needed what help he could get, and if this God could help him, then for once he'd set aside his pride at least a smidge to ask for the assistance.

He was so close, yet so far with his progress on the portal. Yes, it was working, and it was strong, but it wasn't strong enough, not for what he would have to do. Not to mention how unstable it was. If anyone were to enter it right now, it could end in another tragedy, something he didn't need or ever want to recur.

He squeezed the steering wheel tight, frowning to himself.

Steniel glided above the moving vehicle gently as Stanford brooded. He murmured, "Oh, Stanford… That portal should be the last thing on your mind. The things that lie ahead of us are far more important than that…"

He fell behind slightly, following the car from it's tail end as the murky darkness of the woods threatened to swallow up it's headlights, as well as the car itself.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>This felt pretty short but it's up, even though I was anxious to post this. I've had this AU in mind for several months now - the Seraph AU - but I'm only now writing a thing for it. Hope yall liked it and there'll be more to come!<p>

And, an actual note, I found out about the whole Jewish idea for the Pines Family only after I started writing all this. But I still want to put it up because it's my first time I've ever come up with an AU/Gravity Falls fanfic. Not to mention it was inspired by a Christian book/author, This Present Darkness (Frank E. Peretti), so I'm writing for the idea of the story not just to make the Pines and Gravity Falls and everything Christiany and whatever. I just think the story sounds like a good idea. So yeah. Also, Stanley's going to be in this fanfic.

Have a nice day yall and thanks for reading.

Southernkittygal on tumblr.


End file.
